Father's Day, Missing You
by DaisukexRiku
Summary: I miss Daddy. Love, Daichi. Oneshot, short and sweet... and cute. First Dachii fanfic ever!


**Father's Day- Missing You**

**Type: One-shot… short and sweet… and really cute.**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel or any of its characters. **

"Mommy," the little boy hid behind his mother's side. He hid his face under his mom's arm. Like most five year olds, meeting new people was a weird, strange, nervous experience. "Who's that lady?"

"Yes, Daichi?" the little boy's mother looked coolly at him. "I want you to meet your aunt, Aunt Risa." The five-year-old dug deeper hiding behind his mother's side.

"Aw… Riku! He's so adorable!" Risa bent down and patted Daichi on the head. "I'm your aunt… meaning I'm your mommy's sister!" Daichi began to ease a bit and looked straight at Risa. He had an expression on his face, meaning that he was thinking really hard.

At last, Daichi gathered the courage to say something. "Hello…" Daichi leaned forward to get a better look at his aunt. _She's pretty. She looks like mommy. _He almost tripped, but Riku caught him just in time.

"Aww! See what I mean! He's so adorable!" Risa squealed. Riku rolled her eyes, but she was telling the truth. Risa quieted down and looked at Daichi. She whispered to Riku, "If only Daisuke was still here to see him. He acts so much like him."

Riku couldn't answer to that. She couldn't bring back those old memories. Riku said darkly, "I think I better go now then." Riku grabbed Daichi's hand and they started to walk home.

"Be safe, going home!" Risa waved good-bye as Riku and her son walked away._ And it's Father's Day too._

"See you later, Risa." Riku said, without looking back.

A silence formed as Daichi and Riku walked home. Daichi gripped onto his mommy's hand and looked at his mommy through the corners of his eyes. Her eyes looked watery. "Mommy, can I ask you a question?" Daichi tried to lighten the mood that was forming around the two.

Riku smiled. "Sure, Daichi."

"You and Aunt Risa are sisters, right?" Daichi stared at his feet as he walked.

"Yes, twins to be in fact." Riku nodded as she looked at her son. "Why'd you ask?"

"I don't know. Why don't I have a sister or brother?" He looked at his mom straight in the eye.

Riku hesitated for a moment, but she said quietly. "Because you need a mommy and a daddy to have a sister or a brother."

"Oh," Daichi pondered. He may be very shy, but thoughts would always race up into him. "Mommy, where's daddy?"

Riku stopped walking, causing Daichi to stop as well. Riku bent down to Daichi's eye level, and hugged him. She put on a fake smile. "Listen, Daichi. Daddy is gone, and he won't come back very soon." She tried to hold back the tears.

"Oh… because I see the other kids at school with a mommy and a daddy, but I always wonder why I don't have a daddy." Daichi stuttered. "I want to see Daddy even if he's gone. He'll be back right?" Riku just hugged her son and let tears pour out.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Daichi crawled into bed, being tucked in by Riku, his mother. "Not yet… I don't want to sleep yet!" Daichi crawled out of his bed. "I want to do something."

"Okay, but be asleep in the next ten minutes okay?" Riku watched her son nod.

Daichi added, "By myself. I need to do something alone."

Riku widened her eyes and than smiled. "All right." Riku kissed Daichi on the head and left his room, and closed the door behind her, to create the illusion that Riku left his room. She peaks into Daichi's room, as she opens the door again slightly.

"Dear God," Daichi sat on the floor, kneeling. He was leaning against his bed keeping his hands together.

"I don't want to see Mommy cry and be hurt." Daichi said, keeping his eyes closed as he prayed. Riku just watched in shock, but relaxed a bit.

"I don't want to see Mommy be sad when Daddy is mention. I wish… I wish… Daddy would come back and tell Mommy, 'It's okay. I'm back.' So Mommy won't cry.

"Please tell Daddy that although I never seen him and I never talked to him, that I love him very much, and Mommy must love Daddy a lot.

"At school, all the kids made something for their Daddy today… for Daddy's Day. (Father's Day). I made one, but I'm waiting for Daddy to get back," Daichi opened his eyes and looked under his bed to reveal a present wrapped up. He went back to praying with his eyes close.

"Please tell him I miss him a lot, too. Amen." Daichi blinked his eyes back open and yawned. He crawled back into bed with sleepily eyes.

Riku leaned against Daichi's bedroom door. She smiled, after listening to her son pray. _It's all right, now Daichi. I won't be sad anymore. I promise, I won't. I'll miss him a lot, to this day, but seeing you, you are my world. _"Daichi," Riku whispered. "I love so much." Riku began to close Daichi's bedroom door, when Daichi began to say three words in his sleep. Those words kept Riku to stay with her eyes wide open, but with a smile.

"Happy Father's Day."

**To all you readers, please go and say I love You to your Father. Give him a call, hug him, make a card, tell him, "Happy Father's Day," whatever makes your dad feel special on this Father's Day. And if you're in the same situation as Daichi, please think of your dad. Even if you don't mean 'I love you', please let your dad know that you care. In fact, go out and say 'I love you' to your dad, even if it isn't Father's Day.**

**Happy Father's Day.**

**Leave a Review please!**


End file.
